smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szeptozgonek/Historia Bractw
Po pierwsze i najważniejsze: muzyka. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sz-XxK87c60 ''' '''To moje pierwsze opko... Na tej wiki! Trzecie w ogóle, na JWS wiki pisałem dwa (jedno ledwo zaczęte a pierwsze już skończone). Jak w każdej historii pisanej przez mua, można zgłaszać postacie. Poniżej macie formularz zgłoszeniowy wypełniony na podstawie jednej z moich postaci. thumb|Pikna okładka od Lodowej Smoczycy. Imię: Erkan Przydomek (opcjonalnie): Brak Rasa: Człowiek Wiek: 96 Broń: Miecz dwuręczny i dwa krótkie miecze Wygląd: Całą twarz ma w bliznach, nosi długą siwą brodę. Nosi elementy swojej starej żołnierskiej zbroi. Ubiera się też w czarny płaszcz. Historia: Dawny wojownik Bractwa Stali, odbył zaawansowane szkolenie i zdobył doświadczenie na wojnie. Teraz jest już za stary na walkę, lecz wciąż prowadzi szkolenia. Charakter: Miły, trudno go naprawdę zdenerwować, zawsze wszystkim przebacza. Dawniej miał zupełnie odwrotny charakter. Umiejętności: Walka różnymi rodzajami mieczy, umie też naprawiać i kuć nowe miecze. Bractwo (lub zakon): Bractwo Stali O co w ogóle kaman z tymi bractwami? Już tłumaczę. Bowiem świat składa się z czterech kontynentów (zaczynam nie na temat, wiem). Północne Aras, Południowe Aras, Istark oraz Gasag. Obie części Aras (Północne i Południowe Aras tu to jak Eurazja w realu, niby dwa kontynenty, ale czasem mówi się że jeden) to najbardziej i w pierwszej kolejności zasiedlone i ucywilizowane kontynenty. Istark, zwane też ziemiami zakonnymi, to połowicznie ucywilizowany kontynent, występują tam masy rzeczy magicznych, fantastycznych itd. Poza kilkoma większymi państwami, koloniami Aras i pustymi, dzikimi obszarami wszystko jest podzielone pomiędzy niezliczoną ilość zakonów, bractw, organizacji itd. Gasag to ledwo co odkryty kontynent pełen Indian, barbarzyńców i innych dzikusów. Od wieków we wszystkich miastach powstają siedziby tzw. bractw i zakonów. Zrzeszają one magów, wojowników i innych ludzi (lub nie, są też takie cosie jak np. zakon pół-smoków) danej profesji lub umiejętności. Owe organizacje mają swoje miasta i zamki na kontynencie Istark, a także w miastach Aras. Najpotężniejsze organizacje to: Bractwo Stali-zrzesza wojowników, kowali, płatnerzy i magów metalu, jedno z niewielu bractw które przyjmuje ludzi kilku profesji. Na ich czele stoi Isan Dograf. Zakon Asasynów-no asasyni, co tu dużo mówić. Przewodzi im Arad de Gilio. Zakon Templariuszy-to samo co z asasynami, co tu dużo mówić. Ich mistrzem jest Turah Uzja. Zakon Pół-smoków-zakon rycerski zrzeszający pół-smoczych wojowników i magów. Ich Mistrzem jest Drago Radus. Bractwo Ognia-należą do niego magowie ognia i inne osoby mające z ogniem coś wspólnego. Dowodzi nimi Fiarus Hiaram. Gildia Pancerna-typowy zakon rycerski, ciężko uzbrojeni wojownicy zebrani w jeden wielki zakon. Wielkim Mistrzem Gildii Pancernej jest Klaus von Harja. Bractwo Odrzuconych-bractwo założone i prowadzone przez Konrada Kircholmskiego, który *fragment ocenzurowany przez Narodowy Komitet D.S. Spoilerów*. Zrzesza ludzi, którzy nie dostali się do Bractw do których aspirowali, bandytów, tudzież tych, co narazili się w jakiś sposób komuś potężnemu i szukają ochrony. Posługują się wszelkimi metodami zwiększenia liczebności (nieudani magowie mroku próbują posługiwać się orkami lub bardziej nieudolnie praktykują nekromancję itp.). Pozostają w stanie wojny z większością istniejących Bractw, z nielicznymi wyjątkami. Ich jedyna siła to ogromna liczebność i wszechstronność, naprawdę niewielu ich ludzi stoi choć odrobinę powyżej przeciętnej, jak wyselekcjonowani członkowie Bractw lub dobrze wytrenowani żołnierze regularnych armii. Bractwo Zwiadowców-wbili się w tę tabelę dzięki sojuszowi z asasynami, co dało im możliwość wymiany technik i uzbrojenia z sojusznikami. Zwiadowcami dowodzi Crowley. Polityka ważniejszych (czyli w.w.) Bractw Zakon Asasynów-Bractwo Stali=współpraca Zakon Asasynów-Zakon Pół-smoków=współpraca Bractwo Stali-Zakon Pół-smoków=sojusz Bractwo Ognia-Bractwo Stali=wojna Bractwo Ognia-Zakon Pół-smoków=wojna Bractwo Zwiadowców-Zakon Asasynów=sojusz Zakon Templariuszy-Zakon Asasynów=wojna Zakon Templariuszy-Zakon Pół-smoków=zimna wojna (jakieś starcia i potyczki, nieoficjalna wojna) Zakon Templariuszy-Bractwo Zwiadowców=wojna Bractwo Ognia-Bractwo Odrzuconych=współpraca Zakon Templariuszy-Bractwo Odrzuconych=wojna Bractwo Odrzuconych-Zakon Asasynów=wojna Bractwo Odrzuconych-Gildia Pancerna=wojna Bractwo Odrzuconych-Zakon Pół-smoków=wojna Bractwo Odrzuconych-Bractwo Stali=wojna Bractwo Odrzuconych-Bractwo Zwiadowców=wojna Gildia Pancerna-Bractwo Stali=Sojusz Oczywiście tego wszystkiego jest mnóstwo, piszcie jakie chcecie, bez ograniczeń. Postacie: ' Imię: Ezio Przydomek: Poszukiwany (takie drwiny innych assynów z przeszłych niepowodzeń w Aras) Rasa: Człowiek Wiek: 34 Broń: Sztylety, dwa ukryte ostrza, dwa sześciostrzałowe pistolety, łuk, miecz i jeszcze bomby (dymne i zwykłe). Wygląd: Typowy asasyn, czyli biało-czerwone ciuchy, kaptur i inne takie. Umiejętności: Sztuki walki, posługiwanie się swoją bronią, skradanie się, ciche zabójstwa i parkour po domach (i nie tylko). Historia: Dołączył do asasynów, trenował się zdobywał doświadczenie i niewiele podróżował. Poszukiwany jest w trzech miastach i jednym królestwie w Aras. Przedostał się do Irkan i stara się nie wdawać w walki z magicznymi stworami, zupełnie nie ma na to treningu ani doświadczenia. Charakter: Zamknięty w sobie, średnio stara się szukać znajomych, ale jak już się z kimś pozna, to nie opuszcza go do końca. Zakon: Asasyni Imię: Talion (moje ulubione imię znów w akcji :D) Rasa: Człowiek Wiek: 32 Broń: Miecz i tarcza Wygląd: Jak każdy wojownik z Bractwa Stali, zakuty w pełną zbroję płytową, pod przyłbicą ma niepoaloną, bladą twarz bez zarostu. Brak blizn pod hełmem (jak ja zwykle robię). Historia: Syn doskonale znanego wojownika Erkana (opisanego w przykładowym arkuszu zgłoszeniowym na początku). Ojciec przekazał mu całą swoją wiedzę na temat fechtunku i zaczyna go uczyć kowalstwa. Od zawsze mieszka na ziemiach zakonnych, wie dobrze jak walczyć z mieszkającymi tam magicznymi stworzeniami. Umiejętności: Walka mieczem niewiele gorsza od jego ojca, podstawy kowalstwa, doświadczenie w zabijaniu magicznych stworów. Charakter: Nieprzyjazny i oschły, ludzi zwykle odpędza albo spławia. Bractwo: Bractwo Stali Imię: Ringlo (tak, to jest nazwa jakiejś gondorskiej doliny czy rzeki we Władcy Pierścieni) Rasa: Pół-smok Wiek: 39 Wygląd: Człowiek: Wysoki człowiek noszący brązowe ubranie ze skóry, na które zakłada jedyny stały element munduru Zakonu Pół-smoków, czyli łuskową kolczugę. Na głowie ma lekki hełm z usztywnianej skóry okutej żelazem. Ma charakterystyczną bliznę ciągnącą się przez pół twarzy (owa blizna ma śmieszną historię, bowiem na jednej z młodzieńczych wedrówek trzepnęła go gałąź odgięta przez Ezia *facepalm*). Smok: Taki jak Smaug z Hobbita (łącznie z wielkością :O ) Broń: Dwa pistolety (jednostrzałowe w przeciwieństwie do tych Ezia), krótki miecz, maczuga i łuk z płonącymi strzałami (tylko czasami zapalone) Historia: Początkowo walczył za Bractwo Stali, ale postanowił przejść do Zakonu Pół-smoków. Pochodzi z Aras, tak jak Ezio z którym się przyjaźnił zanim zaczęli wojować, po przeniesieniu się do Irkan i zmianie bractwa przez Ringla stracili kontakt. Umiejętności: Zamiana w smoka, walka tym co ma i deptanie (w formie smoka). Charakter: Agresywny i trudny do opanowania. Łatwo go zdenerwować. Zakon: Zakon Pół-smoków '''Postacie użytkowników: ' Ilit015 Imię: Ilit. Czyta się ilit, tak dla kretynów Przydomek: Skrzydlataty rudzielec bez sumienia (tak, musiało byc takie coś xD) Rasa: Zmiennokształtna: Zmienia sie w skrzydlatego lisa i pomaranczowego smoka+ ludź. Jej ulubiona jest lisia postać Wiek: Yyy... Zwykle daje 15 xD Więc niech będzie 15 Broń: A więęęęc... łuk, jeden nóż do rzucania i drugi do walki wręcz :3 Tym do walki wręcz też może rzucać+ Dematerializacja. Pomaga przy zwiewaniu przed osobami w stylu Talion. Ale używa tego gdy inni mogą ja zobaczyć. Zwykle polega na maskującym płaszczu, w ostateczności zamienia sie w smoka szerzy mord Wygląd: Ludź: Rude włosy, bursztynowe oczy, Ubiera się w maskujący płaszcz, na plecach nosi łuk i kołczan, ma podwójną pochwa w której sa rzeczone noże. Smok: Pomarańczowe łuski, bursztynowe oczy. bardzo dobrze lata, nie ma żadnych rogów. Lis: paczaj avek Historia: A se latała po lasach i nękała każdego co się napatoczył Charakter: Wredna, lubiąca nęka innych, samotniczka i inne cechy w tym stylu+ kocha wolność Bractwo: Brak. Lata se po lasach nie słuchając nikogo i niczego ---- Sky0001 Imię: Aki Rasa: Demon Wiek: 25 Broń: Katana Wygląd: Ma proste białe włosy sięgające do miednicy, które często są zaplecione w warkocza. Posiada czerwono krwiste oczy, źrenice są zwężone jak u kota. Jego skóra prawie dorównuje białej ścianie ( w skrócie albinos XD). Jest niski (160). Ma dziecięcy wyraz twarzy przez co ludzie myślą, że ma 12-14 lat. Lubi chodzić odziany w ubrania, które są w kolorze czerni. Często nosi buty sięgające do łydek. Historia: Jako dziecko wpadł w obłęd i zabił całą swoją wioskę. Kilka dni po tym wydarzeniu znalazł go ktoś należący do zakonu pół-smoków. Charakter: Pewny siebie, energiczny, szalony i czasami sadystyczny. Lubi widok krwi. Umiejętności: Jest zwinny, sprytny i szybki. Potrafi przewidzieć ruchy przeciwnika. Potrafi walczyć brońmi wszelakiego pochodzenia. Ma dobre umiejętności strategiczne. Zakon: Zakon pół-smoków ---- Cornoctis Imię: Cori (czyt. Kori) (rzadko kiedy używa swojego prawdziwego imienia, częściej używa przydomka) Przydomek (opcjonalnie): Cień Wiatru Rasa: Wilko-smoko-człowiek Wiek: 17 Broń: Sztylet, ukryte ostrze, zęby i pazury (jako wilk i smok), lód (jako smok) Wygląd: Zdjęcia poniżej ;3 Historia: Całe życie prześladowana, samotna. Nigdy nie mogła zatrzymać się w jednym miejscu na stałe, co chwila ktoś się dowadywał że nie jest normalną dziewczną. Charakter: złośliwa, samotna, skryta, ciekawska, nieśmiała, cicha, wrażliwa Umiejętności: Potrafi skryć się nawet w najmniejszym cieniu, bezszelestnie stąpać po ziemi, skradanie wyuczone na maximum, nikt nie jest od niej w tym lepszy. Stąd jej przydomek :D Bractwo (lub zakon): Brak, wałęsa się po świecie. Należała kiedyś do Zakonu Assassynów, lecz uciekła gdy zaczęło ją ścigać Bractwo Pół-Smoków http://pl.smokely.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Smocze_ja.jpg-Smok http://pl.smokely.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Cori.jpg-Ludź http://pl.smokely.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Kelly_by_hioshiru-d5t71yy.png-Wilgeł ---- Pola1301 Imię: Odelia Rasa: Pół smok Wiek: 21 lat Broń: Halabarda i długie pazury które może chować Wygląd: Ma około 1, 78 cm wzrostu. Jej skóra jest blada ale nie jak u wampira. Ma niebieskie oczy które świecą w ciemności. Jej włosy którego ma przyczepione różne rzeczy. Do tego nosi na ręce różne pierścienie. Pod kapturem chowa smocze rogi. Do tego na ramionach widaćsą rudo brązowe. Jest szczupła. Ubrana jest w długi granatowy płaszcz z kapturem który ma coś w rodzaju wcięć na rogi. Prawie nigdy nie ściąga kaptura. Pod płaszczem nosi lekką zbroję ze wzorem smoczych łusek. Ma też naramienniki ze srebrnymi wzorami. I przypięty pas do jej smocze łuski dlatego też nosi płaszcz. Pod smoczą postacią jest dość sporą smoczycą o srebrno niebieskich łuskach. Posiada długie szare rogi. Oczy ma tego samego koloru tylko że smocze. Ma dwie pary silnych łap i jedną parę dobrze umięśnionych skrzydeł. Na grzbiecie ma rząd srebrnych szpikulców. Zaś ogon jest zakończony błoną. Historia: Gdy była dzieckiem wychowywała się na wyspie. Nie miała rodziców była wychowywana przez kupca. Nie wiedziała wtedy o swojej mocy. W wyniku interesów swojego ojca musiała wraz z nim przenieść się na Gasag. Pewnego dnia jej ojczym wyszedł w sprawie handlu i nie wrócił. Dopiero później dowiedziała się że został zabity przez bandytów. Wtedy też odkryła swoją moc. Przemieniła się w smoka i zabiła ich. Jednak potem nie mogła znaleźć miejsca. Minęły dwa lata. Zamieszkała w wiosce. Tam mieszkała sama. Jednak wódz wioski odkrył że ona ma dar do łagodzenia sporów. Przygarną ją więc. Ale nie na długo gdyż potem natrafiła na klan pół smoków. Miała dość ukrywania swej mocy i dołączyła do nich. Szkoliła się u nich długo. Po szkoleniu została wysłana do północnego Aras. Miała tam być kimś w rodzaju dyplomatki i miała dopilnować żeby inne klany nie wpadały w konflikt z jej klanem. Ale ostatnio postanowiła działać sama na własną rękę i poznać własne pochodzenie. Charakter: Opanowana, odważa, waleczna. Często obserwuje z dystansu nim podejmie jakieś radykalne kroki. Ale nie zawsze taka jest. Bywa pomocna. Ale jest nieco nie ufna. Nie cierpi kiedy ktoś chce dowiedzieć się dlaczego nosi kaptur. Jeśli już sobie wybierze cel bywa bardzo ambitna. Jest też nie cierpliwa. Nie często przemienia się w smoka. Ale jak już to robi to używa całej mocy. Umiejętności: Świetnie walczy halabardą która jest jej ulubionym typem broni, potrafi zmienić się w smoka i ziać ogniem, umie też łagodzić spory ale bywa zbyt szczera jeśli zbyt w nich uczestniczy, Umie używać kuszy, zna też pismo runiczne, i potrafi oddać w walce wręcz jak trzeba. Bractwo: Zakon pół smoków ---- Tajemniczy Jeździec Imię: Cloe (takie imię zdradziła wstępując do zakonu. jej prawdziwe imię to Nimai - odziedziczyła je po prababce, która była znaną znachorką, lecz Cloe nie chciała, być z nią kojarzona (Imię Nimai nadawano jedynie osobom, które wywodziły się z rodu, z którego pochodziła Cloe)) Przydomek: Niepokonana Rasa: Człowiek Wiek: 26 Broń: Miecz jednoręczny, kilka noży do rzucania, całe jej ciało Wygląd: Wysoka brunetka o błękitnych oczach i delikatnych rysach twarzy. Pomiędzy łopatkami ma szeroka bliznę po cięciu miecza. Jednak oswoiła się już z nią i nie wstydzi się jej. Historia: Cloe jako dziecko była wychowywana przez rodziców, jednak Ci zginęli, gdy ona miała 11 lat. Wedy zaczęła się szkolić w Zakonie Wojowników Wschodu. Niemal cały swój czas poświęcała na naukę i treningi, przez co stała się jedną z najwybitniejszych osób w zakonie. Większość przewyższała ranga przed ukończeniem 18 roku życia. Podczas jednej z jej misji, pewien skrytobójca podszedł do niej od tyłu, gdy walczyła z dwoma innymi przestępcami raniąc ją niemal śmiertelnie. Mimo to Cloe dała im radę. Stąd wziął się jej przydomek "Niepokonana". Charakter: Cloe jest bardzo przyjacielsko nastawiona do ludzi, lecz nie zaćmiewa to jej realistycznego spojrzenia na świat. Jest bardzo bystra, przebiegła i ambitna. Czasami potrafi być porywcza. Bardzo duża uwagę zwraca na swoja wolność i niezależność. Zawsze uparcie dąży do celu i dotrzymuje danego słowa. Gdy ktoś obraża ją, lub jej najbliższych przyjaciół staje się agresywna i zaciekła. Umiejętności: Doskonale włada mieczem i rzuca sztyletami. Jest bardzo inteligentna, a także świetna w walce wręcz. Przy tym biega niesamowicie szybko i sprawnie wspina się nawet na najtrudniejsze do zdobycia punkty. Strzelanie z łuku czy kuszy opanowała całkiem nieźle, jednak zdecydowanie lepiej radzi sobie z mieczem. Bractwo: Zakon Wojowników Wschodu ---- Anioł Nadziei Imię: Angelika Przydomek: Zrodzona z Popiołów, Nazwisko: Blackcrow Płeć: Dziewczyna Wiek: Kilkaset lat po śmierci, lecz wygląda na 17 Gatunek: Upadły Anioł/Dusza, która powróciła na ziemię w poszukiwaniu zemsty. Wygląd: Wysoka, ma brązowe włosy z pomarańczowym ombre sięgające ramion i lawendowe oczy. Jest niesamowicie blada i szczupła. Zawsze nosi czarny płaszcz z kapturem, często również chustę zakrywającą jej usta i dużą część policzków. Charakter: Samotniczka, niełatwo zdobyć jej zaufanie, a tym bardziej przyjaźń. Uwielbia czarny kolor i kruki. Kocha czytać książki. Jest masochistką. Historia: Do siedemnastego roku życia mieszkała z rodzicami w ogromnej posiadłości na skraju lasu, do którego Angelika lubiła wychodzić, by pobyć sama ze sobą. Ich kłopoty zaczęły się już dawno przed narodzinami Angeliki. Jej ojciec, William, po dziadku dziewczyny odziedziczył jedynie długi, których nie był w stanie spłacić. W dodatku jedna z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych rodzin mieszkających w tym mieście od lat starała się zakupić posiadłość Blackcrowów. Kilka innych, również wpływowych rodzin dołączyło do niej dowiedziawszy się, że posiadłość stoi na ogromnych złożach złota i kamieni szlachetnych, o czym najwyraźniej nie wiedzieli właściciele zamczyska. Pewnej nocy najemny zbir przyszedł skryty w cieniach pod bramę posiadłości i cicho przemknął przez nią, zbliżając się do wrót domu. Podłożył ogień. Spłonęło doszczętnie wszystko, a ostatnia z rodziny Blackcrow spłonęła Angelika, widząc śmierć swych rodziców, krzyczących i pożeranych przez płomienie. Poprzysiągła wrócić i ukarać tego, kto zniszczył jej życie. Tak się również stało. Jej dusza powróciła, posiadła moce władania ogniem i czytania myśli, a również znikania, kiedy zechce. Gdy używała swych mocy, jej oczy żarzyły się czerwienią. Przez lata eliminowała pokolei każdego członka rodzin zamieszanych w upadek rodu Blackcrow, aż w końcu nie pozostał już nikt. Chciała wrócić do zaświatów, lecz nie mogła - jej dusza została związana z jedynym przedmiotem ocalałym z pożaru - naszyjnika jej matki, przedstawiającego czarnego kruka i smoka otaczające ametyst. Niestety, spoczął na dnie morza, gdy ostatni z rodu Wallheimros - rodziny, która zapoczątkowała owy konflikt - cisnął przedmiotem do morza w ostatnim, desperackim akcie uprzykrzenia życia rodzinie Blackcrow. Broń: Łuk, którego strzały wybuchają, natomiast w kołczanie nigdy nie braknie strzał, magiczne ogniste sejmitary, które przyzywa swymi mocami tak samo jak łuk, oraz sam ogień. Umiejętności: Czytanie w myślach, władanie ogniem, stawanie się niewidzialną. Bractwo: Bractwo Ognia ---- Lodowa Smoczyca Imię: Karigan Whitestar Przydomek (opcjonalnie): Hope (nienawidzi, gdy ktoś nazywa ją po prawdziwym imieniu - przypomina to o jej bolesnej przeszłości - może temu "komuś" naprawdę mocno przywalić) Rasa: Człowiek Wiek: 14 i pół roku Broń: Zwykle walczy łukiem, czy sztyletem, nie lubi walczyć ukrytym ostrzem. Umie te walczyć wręcz, więc ręce i nogi. Wygląd: Brązowe, średniej długości włosy i piwne włosy. Nie jest ani wysoka, ani niska - średnia. Chuda, ma opaloną cerę. Na ramieniu ma wypalony tatuaż - czarnego Smoka. Historia: Karigan urodziła się w biednej rodzinie. Szybko nauczyła się perfekcyjnie strzelać z łuku. Gdy miała 9 lat jej wioskę najechali Łowcy Niewolników. Hope została niewolnicą - oznaczał to jej tatuaż na ramieniu. W wieku jedenastu lat uciekła i ukryła piętno pod tuniką. Wypełniała drobne zlecenia (kradzieże, morderstwa itp.). Wtedy zaczął się nią interesować Zakon Asasynów. Około trzynastego roku życia dołączyła do Asasynów. Od tamtej pory szkoli się na Asasynkę i ukrywa swoje piętno. Charakter: Nieśmiała i nieufna wobec obcych, dla przyjaciół jest otwartą, ale raczej spokojną osobą. Umie zabijać z zimną krwią. Ponad wszystko stawia dobro Zakonu. Umiejętności: Stąpanie w cieniu jest jedną z jej najdoskonalszych umiejętności. Gdy stoi w cieniu dostrzeże ją tylko oko tego, komu się zechce ukazać. Perfekcyjnie strzela z łuku i rzuca nożami. Walkę wręcz i posługiwanie się mieczem opanował w stopniu średnim. Świetnie walczy też za pomocą ukrytych ostrzy. Bractwo (lub zakon): Zakon Asasynów (nie wiem, czy dobrze napisłam). Jeszcze się uczy, jest "adeptką", ale sprytem i sposobem walki przewyższyła już niejednego Asasyna, wojownika, czy wodza. ---- Draix01 Imię: Draix Płeć: Mężczyzna Wiek: 107 lat Gatunek: Yautja (Predator) Charakter: Odważny, śmiały, nieufny w stosunku do ludzi. Broń: shuriken, podwójny miecz, ostrza nadgarstkowe, maska, rytualny nóż Wygląd: Wysoki (2 m.), w dobrej kondycji, silny z widoczną muskulaturą, zewnętrzny łuk gębowy (dwa odnóża gębowa zostały oderwane w walce z obcym.) długie "włosy", Umiejętności: skok w górę bez rozbiegu do 5 m. ---- Lodowa Smoczyca Imię: Will Treaty Przydomek (opcjonalnie): Brak, ale jego uczennica nazywa go Mistrzem. Dla żartu niektórzy przezywają go też Listek. Rasa: Człowiek Wiek: Około 25 lat Broń: Zwykle walczy ukrytym ostrzem, czy saksą. Umie strzelać z łuku, ale nie tak dobrze jak jego uczennica. Gdy nawinie mu się miecz czy sejmitar to Will będzie wiedział co z tą bronią zrobić, ale woli tradycyjne, asasyńskie metody. Wygląd: Treaty ma brązowe włosy oraz oczy tak intensywnie zielone, że niektórzy przezywają go Listek, co zwykle kończy się tym, że osoba przezywająca ląduje na ziemi (w skrajnych przypadkach z podbitym okiem). Jest średniej postury i wzrostu. Ma na lewej ręce bliznę - pamiątkę po Templariuszach. Historia: Will urodził się w północno - wschodniej części Istark i tam się wychował. Jego rodzice byli tzn. Wielkimi Rodzicami Zakonu Mistyków. Treaty od dziecka uczył się o ziołach i różnych sposobach walki. Will pewnie nigdy by nie dołączył do Asasynów, gdyby nie przypadek. Jego rodzinne ziemie najechali koloniści Aras, zabijając jego pobratymców (członków Zakonu Mistyków). Wściekły brunet próbował zabić zabójcę jego rodziców i dziewczyny w której się zakochał. Jednak koloniści go złapali i oddali w ręce władz Aras. Zielonooki uciekł z więzienia i zaczął kraść - został mistrzem złodziei, w wieku ledwie dwunastu lat. Pewnego dnia dostał zlecenie, aby ukraść coś z zakonu Templariuszy. Trzynastolatkowi tym razem nie sprzyjało szczęście - jeden z Templariuszy zrobił mu bliznę na lewej dłoni i chłopak ponownie trafił do więzienia. Kilka dni później baza Templariuszy została zniszczona przez Asasynów, którzy uwolnili go i przyjęli do siebie. Nastolatek szybko poczuł, że tam pasuje i zaczął się szkolić na Asasyna. W wieku 24 lat przyjął Hope na swoją uczenniecę. Jako jedyny wie o jej prawdziwym imienu i nazwisku. Charakter: Will jest stanowczy i pewny siebie przez co inni Asasyni często muszą go wyciągać z kłopotów. Pomimo to brunet jest ostrożny (przynajmniej zazwyczaj) i niełatwo go podejść. Umie dotrzymać obietnicy (imienia Hope), ponieważ wie co znaczy posiadać jakąś tajemnicę. Nie lubi mówić o swojej przeszłości. Swoją uczennicę traktuje jak córkę. Umiejętności: Zielonooki umie walczyć ukrytym ostrzem, sztyletami, mieczami oraz sejmitarami, średnio strzela z łuku. Zna się też na ziołach i poznał podstawowe tajniki magii lasu. Umie sprawić aby jakaś osoba dowiedziała się gdzie jest, czy też otrzymała jakąś wiadomość. Skradanie się to jego specjalność. Bractwo (lub zakon): Zakon Asasynów. Treaty jest Mistrzem młodej asasynki Hope. Prolog '''Perspektywa Narratora Grupa lekko opancerzonych wojowników maszeruje przez las. W środku kolumny marszowej posuwają się, popędzani włóczniami, zakuci w kajdany jeńcy. Wszyscy bez wyjątku mieli na sobie mundury a'la renesansowe wojsko. Pośród liści błysnęło światło odbite od kawałka metalu. Żaden żołnierz nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Żaden, prócz jednego z trzech jeńców. Gdyby jeden ze strażników to zauważył, nie zostaliby wyrżnięci, a wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej... Perspektywa Taliona Siedzimy w zasadzce na członków Bractwa Emerytowanych Żołnierzy (swoją drogą, ktoś powinien kontrolować liczbę i rodzaj tych bractw). Dostaliśmy od asasyna cynk, że wzięli kogoś z Bractwa Strzeleckiego na jeńców. Oho, już idą. Mają trzech więźniów. No zgotujemy im żelazne piekło. Ej, co... Światło odbiło się od mojej tarczy. Nikt tego nie zauważył... Uff. Nooooo... Idą... Idą... Dowódca-Już, już, już! Jazda! Wyskoczyliśmy z krzewów. Ściąłem komuś głowę, innemu odciąłem rękę itd. ogólnie, była niezła jatka, dwudziestu lepiej uzbrojonych na dziesięciu lekkozbrojnych. Perspektywa Narratora W czasie gdy Bracia Stali (członkowie bractw byli nazywani braćmi, np. Bracia Stali, albo Bracia Ognia) wycinali emerytowanych żołnierzy, Strzelcy zwiali. Gdyby ktoś wiedział jakie to będzie miało skutki, umundurowani nigdy by nie dotarli do swojej fortecy. I to koniec prologu. Niedługo wyczekujcie pierwszego rozdziału. Rozdział 1-Mistrz Asasynów i pół-smoki OK, nudzę się, więc łapajta pirszy rozdział. I cieszyć mi się tu, bo jak nie, to będzie to pierwszy i ostatni rozdział który zobaczycie. Perspektywa Ezia Siedzę na gzymsie i czekam na jakiegoś ważnego templariusza. Miał tu być dziesięć minut temu, no ileż można czekać! O, nareszcie idzie, z pełną obstawą. Piątka strażników i on sam. No to zrzucam bombę i czekam. 3... 2... ŁUPUT! Za krótki lont... Dwóch będzie trzeba sprzątnąć tradycyjnie. Zeskok, pistolet, dwa strzały, i nikt nie został (prosty lud rozbiegł się po wybuchu bomby). To wracam do kwatery. We kwaterze... Wchodzę przez drzwi co widzę? Mistrza asasynów we własnej osobie! Co on tu robi?! W mieście templariuszy?! LOL?! Podchodzi w moją stronę. Oj, mam złe przeczucia... Mistrz-Witaj asasynie. Jak się nazywasz? Ja-Ezio. Mistrz-Więc, Ezio, przed chwilą wróciłeś z misji jak widziałem. Co robiłeś? Ja-Sprzątnąłem jakiegoś wysoko postawionego templariusza. Mistrz-To ty nie wiedziałeś że ci templariusze zaczynają coś podejrzewać? Macie kompletny zakaz zabijania wyższych urzędników. Ja-Dlaczego ja zawsze dowiaduję się o wszystkim ostatni? Mistrz-Nikt ci nie przekazał rozkazu? Ja-Nie. Mistrz-Arador, dlaczego ten tu nie dostał ostatnich rozkazów? Powinien był je otrzymać dwa dni temu! Ja-Może to miało związek z tym, że dwa dni temu byłem w połowie drogi stad do głównej zbrojowni tego regionu? Mistrz-Acha, to wiele wyjaśnia. Ale dobra, nie po to tu przybyłem. Potrzebuję dwójki wolnych ludzi do przechwycenia transportu i wzmocnienia naszych sił w sąsiednim mieście. Arador(tutejszy dowódca)-Na razie bez zajęcia są tu tylko Ezio i Kira która zaraz wróci z zapasami. Mistrz-Dobra, przenocujemy tutaj i jutro ruszamy. Ja-Tak jest. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... ...ł Następnego dnia Wychodzimy z miasta. Razem z ludźmi z którymi przyszedł tu Mistrz jest nas piętnastu, a piętnastu asasynów to już niemała siła! Jakiś czas później... Czyhamy na tych templariuszy. W pewnym momencie zaczyna być słychać maszerujące wojsko (tzn. grzechot zbroi i tupot). Ja-Słyszę coś. Asasyn-Japa bo nas znajdą. Jakaś strzała śmignęła mi tuż koło ucha. Ja-Przyznać się kto taki dowcipny? Kilku asasynów-Nie ja! Zza zakrętu wyszli ci maszerujący. I to nie templariusze tylko żołnierze Zakonu Pół-smoków, więc siedzimy na miejscach. Nagle, któryś z nich oberwał strzałą. Żołnierz-Co to? Inny żołnierz-To stamtąd! Dowódca pół-smoków-Jazda! Pobiegli we wskazanym kierunku. Naprzeciw nich krzaki się zatrzęsły, a spomiędzy liści wyskoczyła ubrana w maskujący płaszcz dziewczyna. Co to ma być? Żołnierz-To ona! łapać ją! Teraz któryś wojownik trzepnął ja maczugą po głowie. Rzeczony wojownik-Mam ją! Nieprzytomna! Dowódca-Związać ją! Mamy tego wrednego rudzielca bez sumienia! Mistrz Arad wyszedł z zarośli, a za jego przykładem poszli pozostali asasyni, w tym ja. Mistrz-Co tu się wyprawia? To ta rozbójniczka co ostatnio wszystkich nęka? Dowódca-Tia, już miesiąc na nią polujemy. Tym razem jednak pobiegła za blisko naszego żołnierza. Tymczasem Ruda odzyskała przytomność, a magowie z oddziału założyli jej jakiś amulet. Szarpała się i szarpała, ale nie mogła się zmienić ani zniknąć. I kolejna przerwa. I znowu żądam cieszenia się. I dobra, niczego nie żądam, tylko żartuję. I informacja dla przyszłych zgłaszających: w kilku królestwach ledwo dokonała się właśnie rewolucja przemysłowa, w dużej części trwa renesans, ale zdecydowana większość jeszcze tkwi w mrokach średniowiecza. Takie info, żeby nie prosić o zgłoszenie postaci z np. karabinami (chociaż nie, takie karabiny jakimi posługiwali się np. dragoni [ https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragoni dla tępaków] są dozwolone, zakazane są kałachy, pepesze i inne takie) lub jeansami. I tyraz kolejny ciąg dalszy. W tym momencie kilku templariuszy przyszło z kierunku, z którego nadeszli wojownicy Zakonu. Templariusz-Hej, hej ,hej, ludzie zawracać! Zawracać! Asasyni! I zwiali, razem z resztą konwoju (prawdopodobnie, bo reszty nie widzieliśmy). Arad-I pięknie, okazja przepadła! Przez was i tą tu! *wskazuje na Rudą (przypominam że oni jej imienia nie znają)* Dowódca pół-smoków-Wybaczcie, ale przynajmniej ta tu *też wskazuje na Rudą* nie będzie już przeszkadzać. Arad-No cóż, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Spadamy do miasta. Dowódca pół-smoków-Jeśli mozna zapytać, gdzie zmierzacie? Arad-Do najbliższego miasta, a gdzie? Dowódca pół-smoków-No to wypada nam wspólna droga. Arad-Jakby co, to każdy działa na swoją rękę. I ruszylismy do tego miasta. Hej hej hej, stop! Czy to możliwe? Ringlo? On tu?! Tak, nie ma możliwości o pomyłce, ten jego rozorany policzek! Ja-Ringlo, to ty?! Ringlo-Ezio! Myślałem że zostałeś w Aras! Ja-Ta, ale wiesz, obowiązki, potrzeba zmiany klimatu i inne czynniki *szeptem* w tym organy ścigania... Ringlo-Yyyyy... jakie organy ścigania? Ja-Eeee... Nic takiego, problem zrodził się w Aras i tam też pozostał. W każdym razie, teraz jestem tutaj i "sprzątam" templariuszy. Ringlo-A ja przebywam tu również i "sprzątam" różnych ludzi. W tym również templariuszy. Ja-Skoro już się odnaleźliśmy po tylu latach, to może zaczelibyśmy coś razem robić? Wiesz, wspólne podróże, misje i tak dalej. Ringlo-Czemu nie. Ostatnio działam razem z takim jednym wojownikiem Bractwa stali, Talionem. Moglibysmy pracować we trójkę. Ja-Czemu nie, z towarzyszami jak z kulami: im więcej tym lepiej. Ringlo-No, nie wiem co to było za porównanie, ale zgadzam się. Ja-Też do końca nie rozumiem, ale liczy sie intencja. Ringlo-No. I koniec. Ja myslę że będę wstawiał więcej takich małych nextów częściej, zamiast duże w dużych odstępach czasu. To czyść. Rozdział 2-Więźniowie i szaleństwo W zamku Zakonu Pół-smoków Perspektywa Pół-smoczego strażnika Prowadzę Ilit (poznaliśmy imię na przesłuchaniu, jednak niczego innego nie wyciągnęliśmy) do lochu. Dochodzimy do celi, gdzie czeka już już innych wartowników. Jeden z nich otwiera celę i wchodzi do środka. Ja-Już, do środka! Właź! Ilit-A co jeśli nie? Ja-Może to? I trzepnąłem ją drzewcem włóczni tak, że wleciała za kraty, a wartownik zakuł ją w łańcuchy. Cela została zamknięta i dodatkowo zabezpieczona kłódką. W tym momencie rozległ się trzask wyłamywanej kraty, a po znajdujących się obok schodach stoczyli się dwaj posiekani żołnierze. Dwóch kolejnych, zaopatrzonych w świeże rany cięte, zbiegło za trupami. Żołnierz 1-Potrzebne wsparcie! Żołnierz 2-Pomocy! Ja-Co jest?! Piętnaście minut wcześniej Perspektywa Ringla Któryś tam dowódca dobrał mnie do uzupełnienia patrolu wokół cel. Wszędzie rozbrzmiewały wrzaski więźniów torturowanych lub skazanych na pracę w umieszczonych tu kopalniach. Aki-Nienawidzę takich patroli, to chyba najgorszy z możliwych przydziałów. Ja-Coś w tym jest, już wolę straż na murach, przynajmniej wrzaski skazańców nie rozrywają uszu. Aki-Tak, mogliby te kopalnie umieszczać poza zamkiem. Więzienie najlepiej też. Przecież jakiś uciekinier mógłby dostać się do zbrojowni (nieważne ze musiałby się przedrzeć przez kordony straży zamkowej) i zabrać przechowywany dla asasynów bombowiec (machinę latającą z Asasin's Creed z zamontowaną lekką armatką), albo ich wóz pancerny (prototyp prototypu wczesnego czołgu). A wtedy byłby kłopot. Ja-No. A stąd co chwila ktoś próbuje uciec lub wzniecić bunt. Jak teraz. Aki-No, masz... Hej hej hej, co? Ja-Ano tam, banda więźniów maszeruje z kilofami na strażników. I pewnie skończy się to tak, jak reszta buntów tutaj. Aki-Robimy coś? Ja-No, ja bym powiedział dowódcy, przynajmniej nie będzie nudno. Aki-Hej, więźniowie się buntują. I coraz więcej ich, pokonują strażników! Dowódca-Jazda, na nich! W tej chwili po schodach zszedł Ezio. Po co on tu? Ezio-Cześć, wasz mistrz prosił o przeka... Oż ty w życiu, największy bunt jaki widziałem! Wszyscy się chyba podnieśli. Ja-Będziesz gadać czy pomożesz?! Ezio-Dobra, dobra. Hej, tam jest siano? Ja-Eee... No, tak. Ezio-Po co to tam? Ja-Nie wiem, bierzemy się za to?! Ezio-Ta, jasne. I zeskoczył na dół (to pudło było zbudowane na bazie czterech wielkich hal, umieszczonych jedna pod drugą, a schodziło się na dół po schodach zrobionych po spirali przyczepionych do ścian, a na dole każdego poziomu były drzwi na schody prowadzące halę niżej). ON ZWARIOWAŁ?! Spojrzałem za nim. Trafił dokładnie w widoczne na dole siano. Łoł, precyzja-level hard. No, ja wolę lecieć po schodach. Nie jestem asasynem, a nie pali mi się do łamania karku. Jedne bardzo długie schody później Zbiegliśmy na dół. Podbiegliśmy do ustępujących już strażników. Pociągnąłem za jedną z zwisających tu i ówdzie lin, służących do podzwaniania dzwonami (ale mądre, podzwanianie dzwonami) alarmowymi. Na górze musieli to usłyszeć, powinni przysłać wsparcie. Teraz skończę. Nie wiem czy dzisiaj skończę czy nie, ale cieszcie się tym co macie. A co z tym asasynem? Szzerze mówiąc to nie wiem, ale ten "skok wiary" to był moment napięcia. XD Wcale nie, każdy wiedział że trafi. I zaraz faktycznie pojawiło się wsparcie. W tym czasie ja dobiegłem do pozycji, gdzie strażnicy bronili się przed buntownikami. Asasyn stał z tyłu i strzelał z łuku. Ezio-No szlag, koniec strzał. Ja-Weź moje. Rzuciłem mu mój kołczan. Ezio-Dzięki. Ja wyjąłem miecz i zacząłem siekać buntowników. Ezio-Ringo, padnij! Ja-Co? Ezio-Na glebę! Ja-Dobra! I zrobiłem to padnij. Tuż przed moim nosem przeleciała bomba, a chwilę później wybuchła, zmiatając grupę więźniów. Wróciłem na nogi i znowu zacząłem rąbać. Spojrzałem w lewo. Ściana. Spojrzałem w prawo. Aki rąbiący kataną jak jakiś wariat. Normalka. Jeden stłumiony bunt więzienny później Wszyscy wysiekani albo się poddali. Ale Aki ciągle sieka wszystkich dookoła. A że nie ma więźniów już wysiekaliśmy, to sieka naszych. Ja-Aki, ty weź przestań! Spojrzał na mnie z gniewem w oczach i rzucił się z mieczem. Odparowałem cios z lewej i z prawej. Trzepnąłem go maczugą, a ten odsunął się się zdezorientowany. Ale zaraz się otrząsnął. Pobiegł do schodów, zasiekł dwóch żołnierzy i zbiegł na dół. Pierwszy pobiegł za nim asasyn, potem ja, a za nami cała reszta. W drugiej hali strażnicy próbowali go powstrzymać. Ezio wyjął pistolet i posłał w Akiego sześć kul. Jedna rozorała mu ramię, cztery, poleciały bokiem i zjechały po ścianie, a jedna wysadziła znajdującą się za Akim beczkę z prochem. Spowodowało to rozszarpanie dwóch strażników, rozbicie drzwi jakiejś celi i ogłuszenie kilku innych żołnierzy, w tym Akiego. Co prędzej zatrzaśnięto go w jakiejś celi, która nie ucierpiała przy eksplozji. Odwróciłem się w stronę schodów, akurat żeby zobaczyć skrawek płaszcza Ilit znikający w tunelu. A w sektorze wyżej nie ma żadnych strażników. Ja-Ilit uciekła! Za nią! Perspektywa Ilit Przebiegłam przez hale więzienną i wleciała do korytarza. Nigdzie nie ma strażników, i dobrze. Muszę znaleźć zbrojownię, bez broni nie przetrwam w lesie ani dnia. A w mieście nie mogę zostać. Przebiegam obok drzwi opatrzonych tabliczką. Zbrojownia. Bingo! Wchodzę do środka. Co my tu mamy... Wszystko tu jest! Biorę kołczan strzał, łuk i dwa noże. Wybiegam z magazynu broni. Zza najbliższego rogu wychodzą strażnicy. Strażnik-Tu jest! Zwiewam. Przydałby się arsenał, słyszałam że przechowują tu jakieś ciężkie zabawki asasynów, to pomogłoby mi uciec. Ale z arsenałem może być trudniej niż ze zbrojownią. Zaraz zaraz... Drzwi do arsenału! Jackpot! Wbiegam do środka. Pierwsze co rzuca mi się w oczy, to wielka haubica skierowana prosto w mur. Odpalam ją i wybiegam przez dziurę. Tyle. Nara. A, i Cornoctis, ta Cori to wystąpiła z asasyńskich szeregów, czy nadal należy do zakonu, ale się ukrywa, czy asasyni też ją ścigają, czy pomagają jej w ucieczce, czy zachowują się neutralnie? Jak to jest? I ogłaszam konkurs na okładkę opka. Może być zrobiona dowolną techniką, obrazy jakiekolwiek. Nagroda dla zwycięzcy: dedyk i dodatkowe zgłoszenie. Teraz narka na dobre. Rozdział 3-Podwójna pogoń Perspektywa Ezia Trwają poszukiwania Ilit. Ja tam, szukam jej po swojemu (tzn. skaczę po budynkach zamiast przepychać się zatłoczonymi ulicami). Na ulicy przechodzi jeden z kilku oddziałów Zakonu. Zaraz, kto z ni... O jezu, potknąłem się o dachówkę. Zleciałem w boczną uliczkę. Zapamiętać-uważać na trasę gdy skaczę po dachu. Na szczęście zleciałem z niskiej kamienicy. Podnoszę się z bruku. A zaraz obok mnie widzę Cori, byłą asasynkę uciekającą przed siłami Zakonu Pół-smoków. Ja-Cześć Cori. Co tu robisz? Miastem władają pół-smoki, tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Cori-Potrzebuję zapasów, a jedyna wioska w promieniu dwudziestu mil została spalona przez Łowców Niewolników. Ja-No to przypał, bo właśnie przeczesują miasto, szukają zbiega. Cori-No świetnie, nawet jeśli uda mi się wyjść, to nie mam potrzebnych do przeżycia zapasów. Ja-Ty wiesz, jest jedna droga, ale ci się nie spodoba. Cori-Co to za droga? Otwieram studzienkę. Cori-Miałeś rację, nie wiem komu by się to spodobało. A tu to mnie nie znajdą? Ja-Te kanały są gorsze niż naumyślnie zbudowany labirynt, mają tyle rozgałęzień, ślepych uliczek, i innych mylących elementów, że jak ktoś się tam schowa, to szanse że zostanie znaleziony, są jak 1 do 1000. Cori-A nie pomyślałeś o tym że ja też się zgubię? Ja-Nie. Machnąłem wyjętą z kieszeni mapą. Cori-No, to może pomóc. A co z zapasami? Ja-Widzisz tę rurę na mapie? Prowadzi poza miasto, ma wylot nad rzeką. Jak z tego wyjdziesz, to skieruj się w lewo, kilkaset metrów i znajdziesz drogę. Schowaj się niedaleko i poczekaj. Jutro powinny się na niej pojawić masy karawan, u tych kupców można nabyć prawie wszystko po taniości. Proch, mięso, noże, kartofle, kiedyś nawet udało mi się nabyć beczkę kartaczy za dwa srebrniki. Cori-Beczka kartaczy? Za dwa srebrniki? Ja-Schlany sprzedawca. Cori-Acha. No dobra, dzięki za pomoc. Cześć. Ja-Ja też będę schodził, trzeba poszukać tego zbiega. A że jest mała szansa że pół-smoki raczej tam zejdą, ja muszę ich zastąpić. Cori-No dobra. I tyle, dalej nie chce mi się pisać. I starajcie się nie pisać błędów w zgłoszeniach, bo jak je przekopiowuję, to potem mam masę roboty z poprawianiem tego. Zeszliśmy do tego ścieku. Ło jezu, jak tu capi! Gdybym to przewidział, wziąłbym coś do zatkania nosa. A nie przewidziałem, i teraz mam za swoje. Trzeba się przygotowywać na każdą okoliczność. Długie, śmierdzące pół godziny później Niedługo będziemy się rozdzielać, Cori pójdzie nad rzekę, a ja dalej będę grzebał w ścieku, trzeba tą Ilit znaleźć. Za nami słuchać jakieś kroki. Ten ktoś od kroków-Hej, kto tam! Odwracam się i widzę wycelowaną we mnie halabardę. Pfff... Halabarda. Najbardziej bezużyteczna broń na świecie. Ni to topór, ni to włócznia... Ja-Ktoś, kto cię zupełnie nie obchodzi! Ktoś-Gadaj albo przekłuję cię tym ostrzem! Wyciągam miecz i odcinam te ostre części broni. Resztę drzewca kroję na plasterki i przystawiam ostrze do gardła nieznajomej. Ja-Może lepiej ty gadaj. Kim jesteś i czego tu szukasz? Odelia-Jestem Odelia, przybyłam tu z polecenia Zakonu Pół-smoków. Gdy tylko Odelia wyjawiła po co tu jest, Cori rzuciła nożem. Ostrze wbiło się w ramię pół-smoczycy. Ja-Cori, to nie było potrzebne. Cori-Jakbyś nie wiedział, ja przed nimi uciekam. Ja-Ona nie wiedziała kim ty jesteś. Mogliśmy ją oszukać, nie byłoby teraz problemu co z nią zrobić. Cori-Jak to co? Zabić! Zaalarmuje innych. Ja-A może wezmę to... *podniosłem leżącą obok cegłę* ...i zrobię tak. *cegłą ogłuszam Odelię* Ty zwiejesz, a jak się obudzi, wytłumaczę że coś jej się zwidziało od uderzenia. Cori-Git plan. To ja idę. Ktoś-Hej, kto tam! Gadać! Ja-Iiiii, plan poszedł się rąbać. Hej, ty! Pół-smok-Co? Ja-Łapaj to! Rzuciłem mu "dymkę". Jak z jego rąk wystrzeliła chmura dymu, zastrzeliłem go. Cori-A tego to zastrzeliłeś, to niby czemu tej tu nie? Ja-Odelia miała na sobie oznaczenia kapitańskie, które są nadawane tylko zasłużonym żołnierzom. Gdyby taki doświadczony kapitan został zabity przez byle zbiega, zaczęliby coś podejrzewać. A ten tu to prosty żołnierz. Wygląda na to że tu też się kręcą. Tego to się nie spodziewałem. A teraz to lepiej... Jeszcze jeden pół-smok (ilu ich...)-Cień Wiatru! Chłopaki, dawać pomoc, tu je... Oberwał strzałą w plecy. Ja-Leć, ja ich tu przytrzymam. Cori pobiegła, a ja rzuciłem bombą w resztę oddziału. Oni wybuchli, a ja wyszedłem na ulicę. Hłeh, wyszedłem centralnie przed naszą kwaterą. Wejdę i uzupełnię bomby, poinformuję innych o stanie rzeczy. I kończę. Cześć. P.S. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvRZxn7e3hc&list=PLE69574CEEABA2F16&index=5 Lubię dobrą muzę! Stukam do drzwi budynku który robi nam za kryjówkę (oficjalnie mieści się tu fabryka maszyn parowych, ale w rozległych podziemiach mieliśmy zbrojownie, magazyny itd.). Wszedłem na główny dziedziniec, przeszedłem do magazynu i podszedłem do ukrytych drzwi. Zapukałem. Asasyn strażnik *przez szparę w drzwiach*-Hasło! Ja-@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@. *hasła nie zdradzę* Asasyn strażnik-Możesz wejść. Strażnik otworzył drzwi. Ja wszedłem i pomaszerowałem do zbrojowni. Wchodzę i przeszukuję półki. Strzały, noże, kule, bełty, proch, liny... Są bomby. Biorę kilka, biorę też kilka dymnych, przy okazji wziąłem kilka strzał i kul. Uzupełniłem proch w rożku, wymieniłem cięciwę w łuku i wyczyściłem lufy pistoletów. Tak to można iść! Wychodzę, i prawie natychmiast zostaję zaczepiony przez Hope. Hope-Czemu tu zajrzałeś, coś się stało? Ja-A nic takiego, jakiś niebezpieczny więzień zwiał z fortecy Pół-smoków, Cori musi zwiewać przed zakonnikami, nic ciekawego. Hope-CO!? Powiem dowódcy. Ja-Jak chcesz. Cześć. Wyszedłem, a za mną pobiegli jacyś asasyni, którzy usłyszeli co się wyrabia. Zaraz wypadliśmy przez bramę i zatrzymaliśmy się na skraju lasu. Ja-No dobra, ustawiamy się co kilkadziesiąt metrów, dwójkami, szukamy, średniej wielkości pomarańczowego smoka, skrzydlatego lisa, lub rudowłosej dziewczyny. Uciekinierka jest zmiennokształtną. Chciałem się przymusić do pisania, ale jakoś średnio mi idzie. A w ogóle to podoba się wam mój nowy avek? Mam na tym welociraptora jakby ktoś nie wiedział. Sporo czasu czekania później Z miasta wybiega skrzydlaty lis i pędzi w stronę leśnej drogi. Prosto na nas. My wystrzelamy z łuków, Ilit unika stzrał (raz dematerializując się na chwilę), i wlatuje na drogę zmieniając się w człowieka. Rzuca we mnie nożem, fartem trafia, i ucieka dalej. Z krzaków obok wybiega jakieś-duże-coś-uzbrojone-w-wielkie-ostrze (tak Draix, to ty) i odcina Ilit głowę. Potem stwór zwraca się w naszą stronę. My nie tracimy głów i faszerujemy to coś ołowiem. Kreatura, wyposażona teraz w kilka dziur wypchanych kulami, zaczęła machać dwustronnym mieczem. Z miasta przybiegły nam na pomoc pół-smoki. Po średniej długości walce, w której trzech naszych poszło do piachu, ktoś postrzelił giganta w ramię z łuku. Z lasu za nim wybiegła Cori i zaatakowała stwora ostrzem, odwracają jego uwagę. Potwór zaczął się cofać, a gdy przebiłem mu przedramię mieczem, wziął gdzieś trupa Ilit i zwiał. Pogrzebaliśmy zabitych, prowizorycznie opatrzyliśmy ciężej lub lżej rannych i skierowaliśmy się z powrotem. Ze studzienki wyczołgał się pokrwawiony żołnierz z mnóstwem ran odłamkowych, a za nim Odelia. Dyskretnie stanąłem za innymi asasynami. Odelia-Cień Wiatru... Na północ od miasta... Niedaleko drogi przy moście... Słyszałam... W tym momencie zemdlała i zleciała razem z poharatanym żołnierzem. Kilku pół-smoków poszło po tych dwóch ze ścieku, reszta poleciała po Cori. My byliśmy zaraz za nimi, jednak dotarliśmy tam pierwsi (jak? nikt nie wie). Rozdzieliłem bomby dymne pomiędzy wszystkich i pochowaliśmy się wśród roślin. Kiedy Zakonnicy nadeszli z wyraźnym zamiarem uwięzienia kogoś, obsypaliśmy ich petardami i wskoczyliśmy w powstałą chmurę. Jedyne co było widać to ciemne, poruszające się wszędzie sylwetki. Podbiegłem do najbliższej brzęczącej kolczugą postaci w poderznąłem żołnierzowi gardło. Innemu wbiłem nóż w czoło, kolejnego ciąłem po piersi i dobiłem, a potem któryś dość mocno ranił mnie w pierś. Przeżyję, ale muszę wracać do miasta, bo polowe opatrunki się skończyły. Gdy wszedłem do kryjówki, pierwszą osobą którą napotkałem był Will Treaty. Will-Ezio! Gdzieś się podziewał? Ja-Chętnie bym ci odpowiedział, ale jakbyś nie zauważył mam rozcięty bok i nie pogardziłbym zielarzem. Will-Ta, zaraz ci pomogę. Zmieniłem zdanie, nie będę pisał. Wiedzcie tylko że Akiego ścięli. Rozdział 4-Atak Uwaga: ten rozdział zawiera lokowanie produktu-klasyczny stereotyp orka. Kilka kilometrów stąd... Perspektywa Taliona Zatrąbiono w róg oznaczający zmianę warty. Ledwie wszyscy zeszli z muru, ktoś dał sygnał ostrzegawczy. Wbiegłem na mur, a żołnierze nie mający akurat dyżuru zaczęli biec do zbrojowni. W stronę naszego fortu maszerowała armia zakutych w czarne zbroje ludzi. Wróć, nie ludzi. Orków. Cztery tysiące na oko. Dużo ich. Ale te stwory nie umieją walczyć i nie umieją produkować broni. Ich jedynym atutem jest liczebność. Gdy podeszli pod mury, zatrzymali się i zaczęli ryczeć, bić pikami o ziemię i stukać sejmitarami o tarcze. Ja-Wyciągnąć kusze! Ci którzy mieli broń dystansową ją wyciągnęli. Ja-Trzymać! Orkowie postąpili krok naprzód. Ja-Trzymać! Dowódca orków ryknął i stwory ruszyły. Ja-Ognia! Strzały i bełty posypały się w obie strony. Po pierwszej salwie kusznicy którzy dopiero wyjęli broń z szopy wbiegli na stanowiska i oddali drugą salwę. Zza murów trebusze wysypały głazy na wroga. Tamci przyprowadzili balisty z harpunami na łańcuchach. Wystrzelili z balist i zarzucili mniejsze haki na linach. Ja-Ciąć liny! Topornicy wyjęli broń i zaczęli odcinać haki. Kiedy leżały na dole, po łańcuchach wciągnięto drabiny. Po wszystkich stronach naszej kwadratowej fortecy działo się mniej więcej to samo. Ja-Miecze w dłoń! Zbrojni walczą, łucznicy zrzucają drabiny i harpuny! Jak skończyliśmy z drabinami i orkowie przytaczali ich mniej niż na początku, podprowadzili taran. Ja-Wzmocnić bramy! Zbiegłem na dół i pomogłem przerzucać belki bod wrota. Kiedy drewno i kamienie się skończyły rękami trzymaliśmy bramę. Kilka godzin podobnej akcji później. Resztki orków zwiewały na wschód poganiane strzałami. Jeszcze kilku zostało zmiażdżonych głazami z trebuszy. Perspektywa Angeli Tuż po rozpoczęciu oblężenia strażnicofortu Bractwa Stali Maszeruję w armii zmierzającej w kierunku kolejnej ze strażnic na równinach wybudowanych przez Bractwo Stali i Zakon Pół-smoków. Przed nami na drodze pojawia się kolumna marszowa orków zakutych w czarne zbroje. I my i oni jesteśmy zaskoczeni. Reagujemy równocześnie, z jednej strony kule ognia, z drugiej strzały. Przywołałam sejmitary i ruszyłam do przodu. Siekąc i miotając ogniem zabijałam kolejnych orków. Tego spaliłam, tym odciąłem głowy, tamtemu przebiłam brzuch, ówny ciął mnie po brzuchu zostawiając krwawą pręgę która po chwili znikła, i zdziwiony został spopielony. Przedzierając się przez tłum stworów doszliśmy do trzymanego na tyłach sprzętu. Rzuciłam kulą ognia spopielając balistę a potem zmieniłam w popiół stos drabin. Stopiłam zwinięte łańcuchy w kloc stali. Powoli zaczęło nas być mniej niż orków. Odpychali nas od sprzętu. Dowódca-Odwrót! Do zamku! Odwrót! Za dużo ich! Nie bardzo się z tym zgadzam, ale uciekam razem z innymi. Kiedy wróciliśmy do fortecy znaleźliśmy się pod oblężeniem. Orkowie rozłożyli się obozem wokół zamku i odcinali wszystkie dostawy. Na dodatek zbombardowali nas jakimiś beczkami i zatruli studnię, więc nie mamy wody. Mi to rybka, ale bez innych się nie obronimy. Tydzień później Zapasy w połowie zużyte. Orkowie dostali niewielkie posiłki. Kilkakrotnie szturmowali mury ale nie przebili się. Kolejny tydzień później Nasi ludzie giną z głodu i pragnienia. Długo tak nie wytrzymamy. Orkowie obozują poza zasięgiem naszych pocisków. Jeśli zaraz nie przyjdzie pomoc to przegramy. Następnego dnia Z drogi słychać grzechot jaki mogą wydawać tylko pancerze ciężkiej piechoty Bractwa Stali. Od jakiegoś czasu naprzód posuwała się szeroka przesieka w lesie. Wygląda jakby tyraliera toporników wycinała las aby umożliwić przejście kilkutysięcznej armii. Nadchodzi pomoc, jednak nie wiadomo jak Bracia Stali zachowają się po wybiciu orków. Pierwsze szeregi właśnie wyrąbały się z lasu. Po kilkugodzinnym rąbaniu Kiedy orkowie uciekli spod murów, Bracia Stali zarzucili nas bombami i odeszli na równiny. Rozdział 5-Za orkami Kiedy już rozbiliśmy armie orków, wojska wróciły do swoich stałych garnizonów. W drodze spotkaliśmy niewielki oddział z Zakonu Pół-smoków, na którego czele stał Ringlo. Ringlo-Witajcie! Dowództwo zleciło nam śledzenie uciekinierów z wrogiej armii. Mieliśmy was również zapytać, czy w tym celu możecie wesprzeć nas niewielkim oddziałem. Generał naszej armii-Jasne. Wy, tam! *wskazał na mój oddział* Pójdziecie z nimi. Tak ze trzy godziny później Ringlo-Stać! Tutaj robimy postój. Rozbrzmiał śmiech. Niewidoczny ktoś-Jeśli zamierzaliście śledzić orków którzy przeszli tędy przed paroma godzinami, to oni już dawno was usłyszeli, hałasujecie jak trolle. Żołnierz-Jak zwykle... Zwiadowcy czy asasyni? Niewidoczny ktoś 1-I jedni... Niewidoczny ktoś 2-...i drudzy. Spośród drzew wyszło dziesięciu asasynów i drugie tyle zwiadowców. Obie grupy celowały w nas z łuków, pistoletów czy co tam mieli. WW. żołnierz-A ja myślałem że się nie tolerujecie. Asasyn o którym już gdzieś chyba słyszałem-Tak było. Jednak to się zmieniło się to, gdy nasi... Zwiadowca-...i nasi w tym samym momencie... WW. asasyn-*ciężkie westchnięcie*...ludzie odkryli Bractwo Odrzuconych. Ja-Że bractwo że co? Zwiadowca-Jutro wam pokażemy. Teraz robimy postój. Ringlo-Popieram. Rozkładamy obóz! Asasyn-Ale nie tu idioci! Głębiej w lesie. Kryjemy się. I jeśli usłyszę choćby brzęknięcie tych waszych pancerzy, to łby pourywam i pozatykam na palach. Jak najciszej przeszliśmy przez las, zatrzymując się na jakiejś polanie. Czekało to kolejnych dwudziestu asasynów i zwiadowców. Perspektywa Ezia Kiedy przyprowadziliśmy Braci Stali i Zakonników, wszyscy z obozowiska już czekali z gotową bronią przed nami. Jeden z naszych, wyróżniający się matowymi odznaczeniami z metalu, przywitał nas cierpkimi słowami. Mistrz Arad-Kto to jest? Mieliście tylko pilnować drogi do wieczora a potem wrócić. Ja-Mistrzu, to są żołnierze Bractwa Stali i Zakonu pół-smoków, przybyli tu śladem wcześniej przechodzącej grupie orków. Crowley-Macie szczęście że nasi ludzie was przechwycili, inaczej władowalibyście się prosto w kilkudziesięciotysięczną armię wroga. Ringlo-Czy może mi ktoś wyjaśnić co tu się u licha dzieje!? Ja-Jutro ci pokażemy. Jutro Ringlo-To idziemy? Ja-Tylko cicho! Poprowadziłem Ringla i dowódcę Braci Stali do łańcucha wzgórz widocznego w pewnej odległości. Ukryliśmy się w lejkowatym wgłębieniu pomiędzy dwoma wzniesieniami. Na miejscu czekał już jeden zwiadowca. Ja-Jakieś zmiany? Zwiadowca-Przestali sprowadzać posiłki. Ja-To dobrze. Dopiero teraz Ringlo się wdrapał. Ringlo-To o co... łoł. Właśnie ujrzał armię Bractwa Odrzuconych. Cięcie! I tak: Ogłaszam konkurs! Celem jest zgłoszenie najlepszej postaci zwiadowcy zwycięska postać pojawi się w opku. I prośba do Draixa: podaj jakieś informacje na temat siebie i innych Yautiji, żebym mógł ich przypisać do którejś ze stron konfliktu. Obóz rozłożony w głębokiej kotlinie liczył co najmniej sto tysięcy ludzi. W większości ludzie wyrzuceni z Bractw przez przestępstwa lub brak umiejętności, jednak zdołali kilka innych bractw przekabacić na swoją stronę. Ringlo-Ilu ich? Ja-Ze sto tysi ludzi. A takich obozowisk jest jeszcze kilka, które wcale nie są mniejsze. Brat Stali-To kiedy chcieliście nam o tym powiedzieć? Ja-Teraz. Rozdział 6 Wydarzenia wojenne Taki teoretyczny rozdział, pokazujący jak tu toczy się wojnę. Półtora miesiąca później, perspektywa Ezia Wojna z Bractwem Odrzuconych rozpoczęła się na dobre. Prawie wszystkie bractwa, zakony i gildie podzieliły się na dwa obozy. Do konfliktu dołączyło nawet kilka krajów, które zwykle nie mieszają się do spraw i konfliktów bractw. Teraz razem ze Zwiadowcami przeprowadzamy akcję w mieście. Przepycham się między tłumem w kierunku podestu egzekucyjnego. Kiedy wysuwam się przed szereg, dwaj strażnicy próbują mnie zatrzymać. Oboje dostają strzałami. Następnych sześciu żołnierzy mnie otacza. Oni też padają pod strzałami. Dwójka kawalerzystów na mnie szarżuje. Wyciągam miecz, jednego przecinam, a drugiemu ubijam konia. Kiedy podchodzę bliżej, ze trzydziestu żołnierzy szarżuje w moją stronę. Z tłumu przybiegło kilku asasynów. Pięciu wrogów zostało zastrzelonych przez Zwiadowców. Z resztą trzeba było sobie poradzić normalnie. Zciąłem dwóch, jednego przebiłem na wylot po czym dostałem maczugą w plecy. Padam na ziemię. Odwracam się na plecy. Gość zamachnął się na mnie, ale został ścięty przez asasynkę w której rozpoznałem Cori. Wstałem i podniosłem miecz. -Ciebie się tu nie spodziewałem. -Wiesz, usłyszałam że jest wojna globalna, zerknęłam z kim co i jak, dowiedziałam się że ci od pół-smoków zawiesili wszystkie poszukiwania to postanowiłam pomóc. -Zawiesili? Nic o tym nie słyszałem. No cóż, dobrze że jesteś. Kiedy wrogowie zostali wybici, weszliśmy na podest egzekucyjny i sprzątnęliśmy katów. Inni wyciągnęli jakieś ważne osobistości z dybów, a ja zmieniłem flagę na maszcie na naszą. Na ten znak nasi ukryci po mieście zajęli mury zmieniając oznaczenia, a zaraz powinni też... no właśnie wysadzili koszary. Perspektywa Taliona, w laboratorium Bractwa Inżynierów Nasz oddział, razem z oddziałem Bractwa Krasnoludów obozuje w środku lasu obok placówki Bractwa Inżynierów. Eskortowaliśmy tutaj naszych konstruktorów, mają podobno pomóc w konstruowaniu jakiegoś nowego złomu. W którymś momencie dowódca wrócił z budynku i zarządził wymarsz. Kiedy zwinęliśmy obóz, rozległ się hałas. Z laboratorium wyjechały cztery machiny. Metalowy sprzęt miał ze dwa-trzy metry wysokości i pięć długości. Przód składał się z wielkiej, grubej blachy uformowanej w kształt odwróconego dziobu okrętu, a z tyłu była masa skomplikowanych maszyn i dwa koła. Z dziury z przodu wystawało działo. Na górze było widać coś w rodzaju odwróconej misy z której wystawało działo siarkowe oraz komin plujący parą. Klapa instalacji na czubku jednej z machin otworzyła się, a ze środka wyjrzał inżynier. -Witajcie Bracia stali!-wrzasnął przekrzykując machinę-Kazano nam pojechać z wami aby przetestować to coś w warunkach bojowych. -Co to za złom?-odpowiedziałem -Co?! -Co to za złom?! -Czekaj! Wyłączyć silnik!-wrzasnął częściowo do innych ukrytych w pojeździe, częściowo do załóg innych pojazdów, po czym hałas ucichł-Dobra, możemy porozmawiać. -Co to za złom? -Złom? Złom?! Patrzysz na szczytowe osiągnięcie połączonej technologii Bractwa Inżynierów, Bractwa Stali i Bractwa Krasnoludów! -Przepraszam. Co to za duży złom? -To nie jest... A zresztą, szkoda strzępić języka. Czołg parowy ma dziesięciocentymetrowy pancerz, wyposażony jest w przeciwpancerne działo oblężnicze które sprawdza się świetnie również jako broń przeciwpiechotna oraz obrotowe działo siarkowe. Prędkością dorównuje niektórym jednostkom ciężkiej kawalerii, dwa razy lepiej od nich radzi sobie z trudnym terenem. -No nieźle.-wtrącił się jakiś żołnierz-Kiedy idziemy przetestować ten sprzęt? -Skoro już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, to ruszaj... -Uwaga tam na dole, nie panuję nad tym!-rozległ się krzyk gdzieś z góry Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w niebo. Dziwny wynalazek Spadał w naszym kierunku dymiąc. Zbiegliśmy mu z drogi. Maszyna zrobiła bruzdę w ziemi kilka metrów od czołgów parowych. Ze środka wygramolił się rozchwiany krasnolud. Zaraz czterej inni przybiegli, dwaj zabrali pilota na nosze a pozostali zaczęli gasić płonącą maszynę. -A to jest nasz inny wynalazek, żyrokopter. W zamyśle miała to być latająca maszyna wojenna, przeznaczona do zwiadu i bombardowania jednostek wroga. Jest jeszcze w fazie testów.-uprzedził pytanie kierowca czołgu -Zauważyliśmy, nie jest to raczej finalna wersja. Dobra, to idziemy czy nie? Mieliśmy testować te czołgi parowe. Dwa dni później, na terytorium Królestwa Polski (musiałem to tutaj dać, po prostu musiałem XD), państwa sprzymierzonego z Bractwem Stali Niewielka armia Zakonu Wojowników Wschodu, sprzymierzeńców Bractwa Odrzuconych przekroczyła granicę naszych sprzymierzeńców. Naszym zadaniem jest ich znaleźć i przetestować czołgi parowe. Natknęliśmy się na jeźdźca, był ubrany w mundur dragona Królestwa Polski. Cały utytłany ziemią wyglądał jakby nie spał od dwóch dni. -Wrogowie oblegają fort na zachodzie, potrzebna pomoc. Od dwóch dni jadę bez przerwy. Mdleję...-faktycznie zemdlał Zanim pomaszerowaliśmy dalej ktoś zajął się dragonem. Perspektywa Cloe Parę dni oblegamy ten fort. próbowaliśmy szturmem, to nam nie wyszło. Wiec trzeba ich głodem. Szkoda tylko że może to trochę potrwać. Słychać jakieś poruszenie przy posterunkach. Nareszcie coś się dzieje. Bractwo Stali przysłało posiłki. Kiedy można ich już bez większego problemu zauważyć, okazuje się że jest ich tylko trzydziestu i cztery dziwne machiny. Zanim wjechały w zasięg naszych kuszników, już zaczęły strzelać eksplodującymi kulami które powodowały wielkie straty. Padł rozkaz szarży. Dotychczas powoli nacierające maszyny nagle przyśpieszyły. Zaraz wjechały w nasze szeregi, rozjeżdżając naszych ludzi. Z murów obleganej fortecy rozpoczęła się kanonada. Ostrzał z broni palnej oraz mordercze machiny do było już za dużo dla niektórych nowicjuszów. Kilkudziesięciu zaczęło uciekać z pola bitwy. Po tym już zaczęła się masowa ucieczka, prawie wszyscy uciekali skąd przyszliśmy ja też się zbieram, sama nie dam rady. Perspektywa Taliona Łał, te czołgi parowe naprawdę robią niezły młyn. Właśnie przeczesuję pole bitwy w poszukiwaniu niedobitków. Całe buty mam w czerwonych resztkach ludzi którzy oberwali pociskami. Będę musiał je wyczyścić, a mają tyle szpar... Niedaleko jeden z naukowców rozmawiał z szefem polskiego fortu. Podszedłem bliżej żeby posłuchać. -Jakim cudem jeszcze trwa ta wojna skoro macie takie machiny wojenne? Powinniście już mieć ich w garści. -Dopiero je stworzyliśmy, a poza tym nie mamy fabryk potrzebnych do masowej produkcji tych maszyn. -W takim rasie mam propozycję. Kupimy od was projekt tego czołgu, a oprócz zapłaty oddamy wam część nakładu produkcyjnego maszyn. Co wy na to? -Dobrze. Może ustalimy warunki w środku? -Więc wejdźmy. Z drugiej strony kontynentu Perspektywa Odelii Z oddziałem patrolowym lecimy ponad pustynią. Przed chwilą pogorszyła się pogoda, więc lecimy tuż nad wydmami i niewiele widać dookoła. To pewnie się skończy nie najlepiej, ale to jedyna opcja. O właśnie, jakby znikąd pojawiła się armia wroga. Błyskawicznie ustawili się w jakim takim szeregu. Zbyt niespodziewanie nas wpadli, trzeba walczyć. Poleciała salwa z muszkietów, zaraz po niej kolejna i jeszcze jedna. Po salwach był tylko chaotyczny ostrzał. Dwóch naszych padło. Potem my podlecieliśmy. Kilka przelotów wspartych ogniem i ze dwustu mniej. Niewielu ich, to pewnie też patrol, to by tłumaczyło brak dział. Tylko dlaczego tutaj? mniejsza, jeszcze dwa razy powtórzyło się powyższe i z wroga nie zostało już nic. W międzyczasie poprawiła się pogoda więc mogliśmy wzlecieć wyżej. Akurat żeby zobaczyć około dziesięć tysięcy wrogich żołnierzy maszerujących w kierunku pobliskiego miasta. Zawróciliśmy żeby jak najprędzej zaalarmować garnizon. Po dotarciu do miasta skierowaliśmy się do cytadeli. Odpychając strażników pobiegłam do zarządcy. Nie było go. Więc skierowałam się do dowódcy garnizonu. Znalazłam go dość szybko. Znowu postępując chamsko ze strażnikami, dostałam się do oficera. -O, patrol wrócił. Tak szybko się was nie spodziewałem.-gdybyśmy niczego nie znaleźli, patrol trwałby jeszcze dobrą godzinę-Coś się stało? -No raczej, dlatego tu jestem. Zmierza tu armia Odrzuconych. Jakieś pięć-sześć tysięcy. Przygotowani do oblężenia. -No dobra, wszyscy przygotować się do obrony, zaalarmować garnizon. Jak daleko jest wróg? -Dziesięć minut smoczego lotu, koło godziny marszu, chociaż mogą być spowolnieni przez burzę. -Dobra, zdążymy wszystkich zmobilizować. Jakieś pomysły co do ich zamiarów? Poza tym że idą do nas?-chwila refleksji-Przecież tu się nie da prowadzić oblężenia, więc mogą tylko szturmować. Dobra, przygotować się, i niech ktoś idzie w końcu zaalarmować ludzi.-zero reakcji-Ruchy!-wszyscy wybiegli Pobiegłam prosto do wyjścia. Mijając pałacowe komnaty, próbowałam wydedukować wynik starcia. Ich było koło sześciu tysięcy, a garnizon liczył dwa tysiące. My mieliśmy lepsze pozycje, fortyfikacje, duży zapas jedzenia i podziemne kanały sprowadzające wodę. Kilkuset żołnierzy u nas było pół-smokami, ale to nam raczej średnio pomoże, jako że po stronie broniącej chcemy spalić jak najmniej okolicy. Na razie tyle, bo nie mam czasu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania